They Live
by Koden
Summary: Link is trapped, and his masks come alive! First we look at Mikau, who has lost about a week of his life. Eventually gets to Darmani, deku, and deity. Takes place in Termina, about a week after the carnival. Will get a T.
1. Chapter 1: AWAKENING

Link didn't know what to do. Hell, he could hardly remember what happened. All he knew was that he was chasing a thief in the Lost Woods. The thief cast a curse on him, and the next thing he knew he was here. But…where was here? Link looked around. He was in a cave. There were a few torches on the walls. At one end of the room was nothing but a wall with a picture of the Triforce on it. At the other end was a long hall, torches at rather long intervals…Link decided that the only thing he could do was go down the hall. He stood up from where he lay, and then walked.

It seemed like hours before Link finally reached the end of the hall. There he found a great chasm, a bridge spanning the length of it. Link crossed the bridge, and at the end was a large stone door. Link crossed the bridge, and approached the door. Suddenly, his masks began to glow. They flew away from him and were absorbed into the door. Suddenly it opened, and a light shot out and hit Link. He floated up in the air, and then he vanished in a flash of light…

Part One

ZORA

Chapter 1

AWAKENING

It was dawn when Mikau awoke. He glanced around and quickly recognized his surroundings. He was on the shore of the Great Bay. Last he knew, he had been floating in the water, covered in sludge. A boy in a green outfit had appeared and taken him out, but where had the boy gone? He put the thought in the back of his mind as he saw something sticking out of the sand. He approached it and found it to be his own guitar. Attached to the guitar was a plaque. He quickly saw what it was. It was a grave marker…_his_ grave marker! Confused, he wrenched the guitar out of the sand and headed to Zora Hall.

No one at the Hall had seen the grave, so Mikau quickly figured that it must have been some sort of practical joke.

Mikau, however, had a strange feeling he should go to Clock Town. He asked Evan if anything was happening there.

"No, nothing that I've heard. Why do you ask?"

"No reason…wait, I thought the carnival was tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow? Mikau, are you sick in the head?! The carnival was over a week ago!"

"WHAT?!"

"Mikau, what are you so surprised about? You were there!!"

"No I wasn't! Last I knew, it was before the carnival!"

"Mikau, I can't have you acting up like this or you'll draw attention to yourself. Here…" Evan picked up a package from on top of his organ and handed it to Mikau. "I need you to take this to Kafei and Anju. It's a wedding gift, but its late already, so hurry and deliver it to them, and take some time to clear your head."

Mikau reluctantly agreed, grabbed his guitar, and headed off to town.

Cremia was doing a milk run nearby, and Mikau was able to hitch a ride for a couple of rupees. He sat there, strumming some notes as Cremia made an attempt at idle conversation.

"Where've you been, Mikau? I haven't seen you in town since the carnival…"

Mikau gave her a look, and simply said "I've been busy." He didn't want to go any further than that. Cremia sighed and turned back to the road.

Soon they had reached Clock Town. Cremia bade him farewell and continued with her business, while Mikau headed to the mayor's place to find Kafei.


	2. Chapter 2: CLOCK TOWN

Chapter 2

Clock Town

As Mikau stepped through the gates into Clock Town, he was nearly knocked over by a group of kids running by. They were wearing white and blue, and he recognized them as the Bombers gang. They described themselves as a "Society of Justice", although the mayor saw them as nothing but a pesky nuisance. Mikau watched them run down the road towards the north gate. He heard one of them say, "Didn't you hear? That goron guy's back!!"

"You mean Darmani?" said another.

"Yeah, that's it!" said the first.

_Darmani? _thought Mikau. _I thought he was dead!_

He decided it was best to finish his business before going to see what was happening, so he headed for the Stock Pot Inn.

When he got there, he found that Kafei and Anju were both out getting supplies for the inn, so he took a look around.

In the kitchen was a chef. Strangely, however, he didn't respond when Mikau introduced himself. He appeared to be too into his work to pay attention to anything else, so Mikau showed himself the door.

There didn't seem to be anything of interest in the rest of the inn, so he waited in the lobby, where he fell asleep.

By the time he woke up, it was late, and Kafei was just getting home. Anju was nowhere in sight.

Mikau looked around, in a slight daze from his sleep. He saw Kafei entering the room. "Ah! Kafei! I have something for you…"

"Mikau? I haven't seen you since the carnival, how have you been?"

Mikau pulled himself to his feet. "I've been better…"

"I'm sorry to hear that," Kafei replied. "…Did you say you have something for me?"

Mikau handed the package to Kafei. "It's a wedding gift from Evan."

"Ah, I see. I should probably wait for Anju to get home before I open it then, shouldn't I?

"Yeah, probably. Where is Anju anyway?"

"I'm…not exactly sure. She said she had some business to do."

"Okay, well…I'd better be getting home."

"Actually," said Kafei, "it's pretty late. Maybe you should stay at the inn tonight."

"Yeah, that would be a good idea."

"Okay then. That'll be fifty rupees."

"Uh…what?!"

"Kidding, Mikau! Here, we've got a spare room, go ahead and use it for the night." He handed Mikau a key.

"Thanks." Mikau took the key and headed upstairs.


End file.
